


Day 11— Crossdressing

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sir Kink, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, trans alvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: Wilson and House love seeing their boyfriend in a dress.





	Day 11— Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/gifts).



> Halson and crossdressing as requested by my boyfriend!!

As soon as the hotel room door is closed, Alvie is pressed between House and Wilson, two sets of hands roaming his body. Alvie let’s out a sigh, content, and relaxes in their arms, his back pressed to Wilson’s chest.

“You look beautiful,” House says, kissing Alvie and fiddling with the hem of dress.

“Drop dead gorgeous,” Wilson adds, nipping and kissing at Alvie’s neck.

Alvie moans softly against House’s mouth. “Thank you,” he breathes. His breath hitches when House starts grinding against him.

“You’re the perfect height in these heels for me to grind against you,” House whispers.

Wilson starts to grind against Alvie as well. 

“You’re right, House.” He hums. “This is just what I needed after a stupid medical dinner with a bunch of boring, irritating, stuffy doctors.”

Alvie whimpers, becoming pliant and letting them grind against him.

“How do you feel, baby boy?” House asks, moaning softly.

“Feel great, daddy,” Alvie replies. “Wanna get these heels off.” His hips twitch. “Wanna cum, too.”

“Soon,” House says. “Just be patient. Be a good little toy for us.”

“Yes, daddy,” Alvie breathes. He shivers and moans when they both start grinding against him harder.

House cums first, moaning lowly as his hips stutter. There’s a damp spot on the front of his pants. He’s probably ruined them. He kisses Alvie once more, then steps back from him and starts stripping.

As soon as House moves away, Wilson takes his place, pushing Alvie up against the door and rutting against him, fingers digging into the fabric of Alvie’s dress. “Fuck,” he moans as he cums, breathing heavily.

“Sir,” Alvie whines. “Please….”

“Shh, baby boy,” Wilson says, picking Alvie up. “We’re gonna take care of you.” He lays Alvie down on the bed and kisses him softly. “How was the dinner?”

Alvie smiles. “It was okay. I didn’t like all the weird looks, though.”

“I think most of them were just upset because they were conflicted about wanting to bend you over the table,” House says.

“You do look incredibly sexy in that little black dress,” Wilson points out, slipping the heels off Alvie’s feet.

Alvie laughs. “Thank you. I love you both.”

“We love you, too,” House replies, settling between Alvie’s legs and pushing the skirt of Alvie’s dress up. “Now let’s get you taken care of.”

Alvie hums and gets comfortable, letting his partners do just that. Later, when they’re finally in bed together, Alvie decides he should wear dresses to dinner more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
